The Snow Thing
The Snow Thing 'is the 4th Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 44th overall. Plot Winter comes to Jupiter Town and the Candys befriend a small yeti named Icesoleet. Episode (The episode begins on a spring day. The girls are looking at seashells, Blue Ali and Pink Pega are building a sand castle, and the other boys are swimming in the ocean. Blueberry was trying to catch up, but he easily sank down. A wave takes him to shore. The other kids laughed. We pan to Scarecrow Castle.) * '''Scarecrow: "It's boiling like lava out here..." (Scarecrow lays on his chair, sweltering. Grim Reaper fans him with a big fan, also sweltering.) * Scarecrow: "Fan harder, man!" * Grim Reaper: "Sorry. It's this heat. I think I've hit my limits." * Scarecrow: "Oh, give me that. I'm fanning you, then!" (He grabs the big fan and fans GR.) * Grim Reaper: "That's just like you, Scarecrow. Very impressive." * Scarecrow: "I'm the best at everything!" (GR suddenly start to drift off to sleep. Scarecrow throws the fan at him.) * Scarecrow: "Ahhh! I can't take this anymore! I have no choice but to challenge nature itself, like I always do!" (We cut to the throne room. The genie flies out of its lamp.) * Genie: "Scarecrow, how are you today, my man?" * Scarecrow: "As bad as it gets. The hot weather is driving me crazy!" * Genie: "Ah. So you just want a monster that can filter the heat?" * Scarecrow: "Well then, send it to me!" (The genie flies back in its lamp. It pushes the monster out, and it turns out to be a small dinosaur-like creature. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper exchange looks.) * Scarecrow: "What do you call this thing?" * Grim Reaper: "I have no idea." (The create coos at them.) * Genie: "That's Blizzosaur." * Scarecrow: "Blizzosaur?" (holds the creature by the head) "This guy? Blizzosaur?" (The creature spits out a cold wind, covering half of Scarecrow's body with ice.) * Grim Reaper: "Woah!" (The creature jumps off of Scarecrow's hand. Grim Reaper saw it run away. The little monster makes a dash toward a ledge and jumps over. It runs off into the forest.) * Grim Reaper: "Wait! It's already gone..." (Scarecrow stumbles over, still covered in ice. He breaks free, and grabs the binoculars from GR.) * Scarecrow: "Hand that to me!" (He looks through the binoculars. He saw the monster running away in a fast pace.) * Scarecrow: "Humph! This could be promising." (In town, some people are also trying to beat the heat. Sweetheart and Dandelion are sitting together on a bench.) * Dandelion: "What's up with this heat, anyway?" * Sweetheart: "I wonder if it's abnormal weather again? It should cool off sooner or later." * Dandelion: "Hopefully." (Some bugs flew by. Sweetheart and Dandelion look at each other.) * Sweetheart: "Red dragonflies?" (The trees are losing their green in their leaves, and instead they have red or brown.) * Mayor Jupiter: "Falling leaves?" (Mrs Jupiter comes out.) * Mrs Jupiter: "My, what is going on?" (Clouds suddenly roll in.) * Lolipop Pops: "What? It's cold all of a sudden." * Cinnamon Buns '(''shivering): "It's too cold!" (The kids watched as dark clouds roll in, covering the sky.) * '''Chondoller: "Is it going to rain?" (Small white flakes slowly fall down. Sugar tries to catch one, but it melts in her hand.) * Blueberry Jam: "It doesn't look like rain." * Chandelee: "If you Candys are wondering, this stuff is called snow." * CandyCakes: "Snow?" * Chandelee: "Well, let's head back home." (We cut to the castle at night. The Candys are with Chandelee.) * Mrs Galaxy: "Kids, you'll catch a cold. Go over by the fireplace. Oh my. What a blizzard." * CandyCakes: "What's snow?" (Chandelee flips through a book, then finds something.) * Chandelee: "Alright! Got it! Snow is something that only falls in northern countries." * Vanilla Cake: "But, what is it?" * Mrs Galaxy: "Snow is precipitation in forms of flakes of crystalline water ice that falls from clouds." (The scene pans down to Manta Ray, Remora, and Sir Great White.) * Sir Great White: "There shouldn't be snow in these parts of the country." (The sun shines, with the water gleaming. The family look out at the sight of snow. The white stuff covers up the whole area. Everyone else was surprised. We cut to Rainbow's house.) * Chandelee: "Candys! Come outside!" (The Candys came outside.) * Blueberry Jam: "Yehan --- " (looks at the snow) "Wow!" * Chandelee: "Come on, guys! Did I ever tell you that you can have fun in the snow?" * Cinnamon Buns: "We never thought of that." * Choco Cream: "Guys, watch this!" (He lays in the snow, and makes a snow angel of himself.) * Sugar Pie: "Let's go have fun!" (We cut to the citizens gathering around.) * Mayor Jupiter: "We'll never be able to see scenery like this again." (holding camera) "Everyone, closer. Now, say ---" (Sweetheart rams into the mayor. Both struggle to get up.) * Mayor Jupiter: "Sweetheart, what's with the sled?" * Sweetheart: "Actually, this is a snowboard. You can get them for free over there." (Everyone follows his gaze at a small house in the distance. Everyone goes to get a snowboard as well. They go on the ski lift and slide down with the snowboards. The villains watch from a hill.) * Scarecrow: "Hahaha! This is what I call the power of Blizzosaur!" * Grim Reaper: "I never thought of using snow." (Chondoller, Mr Rainbow, and Mrs Galaxy saw the kids coming by.) * Blue Alicorn: "Hey Chondoller! Scarecrow is giving out snowboards! They'll probably run out by the time you get there." * Chondoller: "This is really weird, daddy." * Mr Rainbow: "But I don't think this all this snow is one of Scarecrow's pranks by any means..." (Chondoller makes a worried face. Blueberry, Choco, Vanilla, and Chandelee are sliding down the hill with their sleds. Lolipop, Cinnamon, and Sugar follow behind, also on sleds. They all stop at the bottom.) * Choco Cream: "Chondoller, you should try this!" (blows party kazoo) * Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! Sometimes Scarecrow is good for something." * Lolipop Pops: "You should get a board too." * Chondoller: "Don't you think it's weird? Why did snow fall in this country?" * Vanilla Cake: "You think too much." * Chondoller: "Really?" * Cinnamon Buns: "It's okay!" * Chandelee: "Let's go, guys!" (The Candys and Chandelee slid off in their sleds. Chondoller tries to stop them, but they didn't listen.) * Grim Reaper: "LOOK OUT!!!" (The villains skid for a halt, and snow to pile all over on Chondoller.) * Scarecrow: "Look, Grimmy. If it isn't the sister of our famous comedian, also...the worry princess!" (Chondoller shakes the snow off of her.) * Grim Reaper: "Are you suspicious about this weather?" * Scarecrow: "The heat is driving everyone crazy, so why not thank me?" * Chondoller: "You mean all this snow is your responsibility?" * Scarecrow: "Well, that's..." * Grim Reaper: "A secret!" (snickers) * Scarecrow: "Here." (He tosses Chondoller a snow sled. The villains laughed as they pass by. She growls, when he heard SGW's voice.) * Sir Great White: "Chondoller, don't be hasty!" (Chondoller looks up at him) "We'll find out eventually." * Chondoller: "But...the snow..." * Sir Great White: "Of course, this can't be a natural phenomenon." (The Candys are are gliding down the hill on their sleds, when they suddenly went of course and slid away in between some snowy trees. Chandelee follows them. The Candys go over a cliff, and crashed to the ground. They roll into a snowball and bumped into a furry object. Chandelee gets off his sled and runs to their aid.) * Chandelee: "Candys. You guys okay?" (The Candys break free out of the snowball.) * Lolipop Pops: "Yes. We're okay." * Chandelee: "Glad to hear that." * Vanilla Cake (looking behind): "But what's this furry thing?" * Sugar Pie: "Where?" * Vanilla Cake: "Behind us." (Chandelee goes in front of the furry object.) * Chandelee: "What the hay is that creature?" (The furry creature turns around. Its eyes are yellow-green and the end of its hands are covered in its white fur. Its arms are also wider toward the wrist. The creature growls at them. The Candys and Chandelee jumped back in fear. The monster still stares with its angry and eerie eyes.) ------ (The creatures calls itself "Icesoleet".) * Lolipop Pops: "It sounds like its saying Icesoleet." * Blueberry Jam: "It looks like a small yeti." * Cinnamon Buns: "Does he speak our language?" (The monster opens its mouth a bit, letting out a bell sound.) * Choco Cream: "Cool! A new friend on our side! Calls for some celebrating, right?" (blowing party kazoo) * Vanilla Cake '(''to Choco): "Hey, Mr Funny Head. It's too soon to be celebrating." * '''Sugar Pie: "I think he wants to have fun with us!" * Lolipop Pops: "Oh, what the heck?" * CandyCakes: "Gooooooo, Icesoleet!" (The Candys fly off, with an excited Icesoleet prancing behind.) * Chandelee (face palm): "Forget it..." (Somewhere in a snowy area, Chondoller noticed the Candys and Icesoleet in the distance going to play in another area. She runs toward them, calling their team name.) * Chandelee: "Chondoller? * Chondoller: "Guys, who's that furry thing? It looks like a small yeti." (Icesoleet growls at the girl, startling her.) * Sugar Pie: "Chondoller, this yeti is named Icesoleet." * Chondoller: "Where did you come from?" (The monster points to the sky.) * Chondoller: "The sky? Hmm. I'm not sure if I'm following. But, Icesoleet, who shaped you like this?" (The monster did not respond.) * Chondoller: "Well, if it snows here, then maybe a yeti can appear too." (She was hit by a snowball. The kids saw that it was Red Unicorn and Blue Alicorn throwing the frozen balls.) * Red Unicorn: "Does anyone want to join our snowball fight?" * Blue Alicorn: "It's a lot of fun!" (The Candys, Chandelee, and Icesoleet made a dash to join the snowball fight. Chondoller, however, did not join along.) * Chondoller: "Just what the hay is going on here?!" (The kids already started their snowball fight, along with other kids. Blueberry was attempting to make his snowball. He tries flying towards the other kids, but he slipped on a sheet of ice. Some kids were throwing snowballs at him. Blueberry noticed Icesoleet. He turns around and saw the boy, then noticed icicles hanging from a tree branch. Icesoleet's eyes turn red and an evil grin was written on his face. His gaze was only of the crystals. Icesoleet squints his eyes, one of the ice crystals was glowing red. The icicle falls, but not on Blueberry. Angered, Icesoleet holds snowballs in his hands and throws them at the icicles. Scarecrow was skiing down the hill, frightened. He was losing his balance and close to falling.) * Blueberry Jam: "What the?" * Scarecrow: "Move out of my way!" (Scarecrow rams into Blueberry, making him dodge the falling icicles. He skis away, still wobbling, with Blueberry knocked off into the snow. Chondoller comes to his aid.) * Chondoller: "Blueberry, you okay?" * Lolipop Pops: "What happened?" * Blueberry Jam: "Uhh, nothing really." (Chondoller takes her glance at Icesoleet.) * Chondoller: "Icesoleet, what did you do?" * Sugar Pie: "What would Icesoleet do wrong? He's so cute." (She genlly pushes him out of the scene.) * Vanilla Cake: "Man, you're weird." (Sugar and Icesoleet dashed off.) * Chondoller: "Sugar, you shouldn't get along with him!" * Cinnamon Buns: "Chondoller, just what is your deal with Icesoleet? He's cool!" (The other Candys followed the yeti and Sugar. Chondoller shudders with concern. The Candys come across a frozen lake. Icesoleet has the evil grin on his face, raises his hand to knock them onto the ice. The Candys slid off a bit, then stopped.) * Vanilla Cake: "Choco, was that you?!" * Choco Cream: "No!" (slides a bit) "But this does ''look like fun!" (The Candys had fun sliding about on the ice. At a distance, Chondoller hides behind a tree, watching every movement Icesoleet will make.) * '''Chondoller': "This is really suspicious, even for a small yeti." (Icesoleet watches motionless as the Candys frolic around the frozen lake. Then, he gets on the ice as well.) * Vanilla Cake: "Yeah, Icesoleet!" (Icesoleet raises his hand and clashes it against the ice, breaking it. He jumps out of the way.) * Cinnamon Buns: "Oh my..." (The ice under the Candys broke and all fell into the cold water. They tried to swim their way out. Chondoller runs down to help. Icesoleet's evil grin returns. He steps one the ice hard enough to create cracks in it. Unfortunately, he falls into the ice cold was as well. Chondoller arrives at the scene.) * Chondoller: "Oh, that looks bad!" (He looks at the ice, then at the Candys and Icesoleet frailing about in the water.) * Chondoller: "Guys, hang on!" (The Candys swim to grab onto an ice ledge.) * Lolipop Pops '(''pulling her siblings out): "Have you guys forgotten we can fly?" (The Candys saw Icesoleet still in trouble.) * '''Blueberry Jam: "Should we go help him?" * Sugar Pie: "Can do!" (Sugar floats over and picks Icesoleet out of the water with no trouble. Chondoller peaks from another tree. Icesoleet was shivering from the cold water. The Candys try to help by healing him with snow. Chondoller runs out and helps them. A while later, the kids pant and slumped down next to the yeti, who's already under a pile of snow. It starts to quiver, and Icesoleet pops out.) * Choco Cream: "Woohoo! Icesoleet's back! Let's celebrate some more!" (He takes out his party kazoo, but Chondoller grabs it from him.) * Chondoller: "No celebrations. Icesoleet, if you can speak, then say something other than growling! The Candys could've drowned because of you. One goof-off like that and you're in big trouble, Icesoleet!" * Lolipop Pops: "Goof-off? Chondoller, I don't think Icesoleet knows any better." * Chondoller: "So you don't want me to hurt him?" * Cinnamon Buns: "He doesn't deserve extreme pain..." (looks at the yeti) "Right, Icesoleet?" (Icesoleet makes a face. Chondoller face palms. The scene cuts to nighttime at Rainbow's house.) * Vanilla Cake: "No, no, no! I don't want Icesoleet in our house! We're likely to freeze our skins off with him in here!" * Cinnamon Buns: "You even put out the fireplace." * Blueberry Jam: "Then, we can just sleep with extra blankets. How does that sound?" * Sugar Pie: "Beter, I guess..." (The Candys go upstairs to their bedroom. Red Unicorn made a face of disgust. Cut to the family apartment.) * Chondoller: "What did you say?!" * Red Unicorn: "If the Candys can sleep with Icesoleet in their house, then they can. Let me stay here for the night." * Chondoller: "They're alone with Icesoleet right now?" * Red Unicorn: "Yes. Why, is it that bad?" (Chondoller turns to leave.) * Chandelee: "Chondoller, where are you going?" (We cut to the Candys on the bed in their room. Icesoleet quietly sneaks into the room. When he approached the bed, he raises his hand high, ready to attack. Sugar suddenly says something in her sleep.) * Sugar Pie '(''in her sleep): "Icesoleet is a cute little yeti." (Icesoleet cowers back when he heard those words. Then, his evil grin becomes wider. Chondoller and Chandelee were running in the snow towards the house. The two reapers saw Icesoleet outside the house.) * '''Chondoller: "Ahh! Icesoleet!" * Chandelee: "That's definitely him." (Icesoleet noticed the two and hops away. Chandelee and Chondoller run inside the house, and into their bedroom.) * Chondoller: "Guys!" * Chandelee: "Anyone alright?!" * Lolipop Pops: "What are you guys doing here?" * Chondoller: "You guys aren't hurt, right?" * Blueberry Jam: "Hurt?! What are you---" (looks around) "Wait..." * Sugar Pie: "Where did Icesoleet go?" * Chandelee: "Icesoleet ran off." * Chondoller: "Guys, that yeti is..." * Vanilla Cake: "Who cares! We're leaving!" (The Candys float out of the house. They followed Icesoleet's snow prints. The two reapers run after them. Somewhere in the forest, a full grown version of Blizzosaur was blowing a gust of cold wind.) * Scarecrow: "Icesoleet, that's inexcusable for you to be ungrateful to Blizzosaur for creating you, and being unable to get rid of the CandyCake Guppies." * Grim Reaper: "And just how much farther will this go? It's freezing out here..." * Scarecrow: "This winter could've end if this guy could finish off the Candys. I knew you were useless!" (The kids were watching from a far distance.) * Blueberry Jam: "So, that monster froze our country and made Icesoleet?" * Chondoller: "So that ''explains everything, huh?" * '''Choco Cream': "We better hurry." * Chandelee: "Our planet might enter an ice age!" * Scarecrow: "Blizzosaur! Take care of this yeti." * Sugar Pie: "What?" (Blizzosaur stops blowing cold wind and roars loudly. Icesoleet was petrified when he saw Blizzosaur stomping towards him. The Candys float out of their hiding spot, and pushed Icesoleet out of the dinosaur's way.) * CandyCakes: "Enough is enough!" (The villains were not happy to see the Candys.) * Scarecrow: "Now is your chance, Blizzosaur!" (The Candys and the yeti escaped from the dinosaur's ice breath.) * Chandelee: "If that thing gets into Jupiter Town, everything will be wiped out." * Chondoller: "Guys, absorb that ice breath!" (The Candys jump and spun through Blizzosaur's ice breath. They fell down.) * Lolipop Pops: "No need to worry, Candys! We should do our best!" * CandyCakes: "Yeah!" (Blizzosaur turns around and attacks with another ice breath. Chandelee and Chondoller tried to run for cover, but SGW swoops in and deflects the ice breath.) * Sir Great White: "Candys! Spin through this ice crystal!" * Blueberry Jam: "That's a great and safe idea." (The Candys jump and spun through the ice crystal. They transformed into the Ice Cakes; their skins are pale blue and wear Ice King outfits.) ---------- (Looks like the Candys learned a new move.) * Sir Great White: "Yes. Those are the Ice Cakes." * Lolipop Pops: "Now, let's teach that beast a lesson! Now, let's give him Blizzard!" (The Ice Cakes used Blizzard. There was no effect.) * Chondoller: "It's not freezing at all." * Scarecrow '(''laughing): "The cold is useless against Blizzosaur." (Blizzosaur throws an ice crystal at the IC. They dodged it easily. Blizzosaur throws more, and this time the IC were having a bit of trouble defending themselves.) * '''Sir Great White: "Though that is a Blizzosaur, it's still an animal. Ice Cakes, freeze it from the inside!" * Sugar Pie: "From the inside?" * Cinnamon Buns: "How?" (Icesoleet watches from behind a tree, then he goes into the scene.) * Scarecrow: "Yeah! Keep it up!" * Grim Reaper: "We're so gonna win this!" (The villains looked behind when they heard a motor sled running.) * Scarecrow: "Hey! What are you doing?!" (Blizzosaur was close to cornering the IC.) * Choco Cream: "Hey! Look, it's..." (The Ice Cakes noticed Icesoleet driving the motor sled at their direction. The IC hopped on, just in time to avoid the falling ice crystals. Icesoleet steps on it, driving toward Blizzosaur.) * Lolipop Pops: "Now, another ice-type move! Vanilla, Ice Punch!" (Vanilla zooms off the motor sled and used Ice Punch on Blizzosaur's neck. He roars in pain, and Blueberry jumps into the dinosaur's mouth.) * Lolipop Pops: "Blueberry! Finish it with Ice Beam!" (Blueberry used Ice Beam inside the monster, and flies out before his entire scaly body turns into ice. The Candys return back to their normal selves.) * Chandelee & Chondoller: "They did it!" (The villains looked up at the monster, defeated.) * Scarecrow: "This is just terrible..." * Grim Reaper: "His entire body is made of ice now." (The ice cracks and collapsed into pieces.) * Scarecrow: "No, no, no!" * Grim Reaper: "We always lose!" (The ice pieces piles on the villains. The sky turns bright. The sun finally shines. The snow and ice and melting away. The villains are asleep, while SGW swims away.) * Chondoller: "Yeah! It's nice and warm again, brother!" * Chandelee: "That's more like it. All the ice and snow is melting away." * Sugar Pie '(''offscreen): "Oh, poor Icesoleet..." * '''Chondoller: "Poor Icesoleet?" * Chandelee: "What's the matter?" * Cinnamon Buns: "He...he left some of his white fur behind!" (The Candys grabbed all of the fur on the ground, and flew off. Chandelee and Chondoller ran after them.) * Chandelee: "Guys, wait!" (The Candys are heading towards an ice ledge. A large glacier was starting to float away, with Icesoleet waiting anxiously. His fur is now sky blue. The Candys try to go faster. They eventually got on the floating ice.) * CandyCakes: "Icesoleet!" (Icesoleet turns to see them. He saw his white fur and takes them from the Candys.) * Icesoleet: "......So long, Candys." * CandyCakes: "So long, Icesoleet..." (After a while, the floating ice was starting to fall apart. The Candys and Icesoleet looked on at the horizon with sad epressionns. They heard Chandelee and Chondoller calling them. They're sailing to their direction in a boat. Icesoleet jumps off the ice and swims away. The kids watched as the yeti disappears into the horizon.) * Sugar Pie: "I miss Icesoleet..." * Lolipop Pops: "This warm weather is too much for him." * Chondoller: "I'm sure he'll find his parents in a northern country where it snows..." * Lolipop Pops: "Until we meet again...Icesoleet." * 'Sugar Pie '(jumping off the boat): "Noo!" End of episode.